The overall intent of this study is to obtain information about the influences of occupational training and employment on the role activities of the dental hygienist. Specific hypotheses to be addressed will relate organizational complexity of the work setting and schooling in plaque control to job satisfaction, role strin, turnover, and delivery of preventive services. A nationwide cohort of 1982 graduates from 48 dental hygiene programs will be the sample. It constitutes a judgment sample selected by the following variables related to the dental hygiene program: frequency of clinical experience in plaque control education; region of the United States; degree granted; and dental school or non-dental school affiliation. Written questionnaires will be mailed to the cohort of 1122 dental hygienists approximately one year after employment and three years after graduation. It is important to develop an understanding of the influences of schooling and work setting on the practice of dental hygiene so that conscientious change can be made to enhance the provision of preventive dental care to patients and to broaden the hygienists' perceptions of a preventive role. Knowledge of the factors influencing dental hygiene practice will have direct application for dental hygiene education and for supplementary, continuing educational efforts to develop dental hygienists who can negotiate and function within the work organization to provide quality preventive patient care. In addition to the specific application to dental hygiene, this study will be unique in that it is a long term following of a nationwide cohort of a little investigated, white collar group who, for the most part, work in small organizations, either proprietorships or partnerships. Thus, information obtained in this study will also add to the body of knowledge about professional socialization and turnover among professionals.